


The Afternoon Snack

by Siberian



Category: Die Hard (Movies), Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All John wanted was to get a beer. How did the kid always manage to make him lose control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Afternoon Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII - The Seven Deadly Sins
> 
> Prompt: Spread
> 
> This is written completely from John’s POV. The italics are emphasis. This story is also lacking the colorful language that these characters tend to use. The reason being that I don’t feel comfortable writing the derogatory phrases they use in everyday conversation. So please forgive and try to overlook that out of character aspect. This story is also unbetaed so all remaining mistakes are solely my fault.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

John walked into the kitchen after waking from a nap. He went to grab a beer from the fridge when he saw Matt at the counter. The hacker had his back to John and he asked curiously, “Hey kid, what are you doing?” Matt turned around and John felt his mouth go dry. As he watched, peanut butter was licked off a knife. After another swipe of the pink tongue Matt said, “I’m making a peanut butter sandwich.” He swung the knife casually to the piece of bread with peanut butter slathered all over it. “Did you want one? It’s the spreadable kind.” 

John looked up from the bread and shook his head silently. Matt gave a shrug. Pulling out another slice of bread, he used a new knife to pile peanut butter on its surface. When he was done he started to lick the knife again. Only this time he placed the whole dull blade in his mouth. John had his beer opened and in hand at this point. Pretending to take a drink he used its mouthpiece to muffle his groan. Matt didn’t notice his ever increasing arousal and moved to the fridge to get some milk. With his food in tow Matt walked into the living room. 

Sitting on the couch he started to eat his sandwiches moaning slightly at the taste. John stayed in the kitchen. It was quickly becoming difficult to not attack the kid. After a torturous ten minutes Matt walked back into the kitchen to put away his dishes. John was almost done with his beer, it having taken so long to drink because he was paying so much attention to Matt. The hacker went to leave when he realized he had left out the peanut butter. Walking over he went to put on the lid only to pause and grab a spoon out of the clean dishes. 

Scooping up another bite he moaned around it as he replaced the lid on the jar. Turning around he stopped in shock as John was right in front of him. Yanking the spoon out of his mouth he put his hand to his chest saying, “John, you scared me. What the he..” John slammed his mouth on Matt’s. The stolen scoop had been the last straw. Shoving his tongue in hard he mapped out the familiar territory possessively. When his lungs started to burn for oxygen he pulled away giving Matt a predatory look as he took the jar from limp fingers. 

“So you like peanut butter, huh kid? Well, how about I give you a treat.” Taking away the spoon John tossed it in the sink before reaching down and undoing his pants. Matt just watched looking dazed. John then shoved his fingers in the jar and scooped out a handful of the sticky substance. Reaching down he coated his erection. Matt looked up at him for only a second before he moaned lustily and fell to his knees. John placed both of his hands on the counter, not caring for the moment about the mess he made, to brace himself against the pleasure. 

Matt attacked his cock with fervor. He felt the tongue lick each side in broad strokes before the lips mouthed at the hot skin. Then the tongue traced along the veins before going to the underside and switching back to the broad strokes. John clenched his hands on the counter feeling Matt close his mouth over the tip. Matt then traced around the head of John’s cock while still keeping it in his mouth, greedily getting any last traces of the treat. He pulled away a moment later to lean down and swipe his tongue over John’s scrotum, collecting the few traces of his snack that had mistakenly gotten there. Matt pulled away a moment later to swallow his erection whole. 

John looked down to see the dark head bobbing steadily, a strong suction being implemented. Finally when the last traces of his treat were gone Matt lowered his head until his noise was buried in John’s pubic hair. And receiving the soul stealing sucks John released a loud shout before releasing himself down Matt’s throat. Pulling away shakily he looked down at Matt. “Give me a minute and then I’ll take care of you baby.” 

John was surprised when Matt shook his head, but before he could question it, Matt pointed to the wet spot on the front of his jeans. “You came?” John asked in shock. Matt stood up smiling. “What can I say? You’re hot, I love peanut butter, and I _love_ your cock.” John returned the smile, moving a little closer, and cupping Matt’s jaw, he kissed him deeply. He could taste the peanut butter and his come. It was a strange combination, but surprisingly good.

The End


End file.
